Crise d'identité fuchie
by Mirliton
Summary: Quand une Intelligence Artificielle fait sa petite crise et qu'un Batou un peu trop compatissant se trouve à portée d'oreille, on peut craindre le pire. Série de vignettes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**je rends Batou, le Major Motoko et les Fuchikomas à Masamune Shirow. Pour le reste (le délire, quoi): j'assume!

**Genre:** série de vignettes (100 mots chacune), à suivre dans l'ordre.

**Personnages:** principalement Fuchi et Batou.

**Avertissement**: visiblement, j'ouvre le feu dans la section française de Ghost in the Shell; je n'ai pas lu les fics en anglais et j'ignore donc ce qui se fait habituellement. J'ai donc écrit ce que je connais le mieux: du délire!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Crise d'identité fuchie -1-  
**

-.-.-.-.-

-

- Pourquoi je n'ai plus droit à mon huile organique ?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Fuchi : elle grippe les rouages, et...

- Nan, je veux mon huile organique !

- Ne sois pas têtu, c'est...

- Mon huile organique ! Mon huile organique ! mon huile organique !

- Oh, arrête, tu deviens chiante.

- Chiant_**e**_ ?? Ah, voilà bien le sexisme humain ! Quand je te contredis, je suis _**une**_ Fuchi_**e **_!

- Si tu y tiens, arrête d'être _**chiant**_. Là.

- Et maintenant tu me dénies la part de féminité inérante à mon programme ! Macho !

- ... Huile de colza, ça ira ?

- Et d'olive. Et d'arachide. Et de tournesol. Ca ira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout reste à Masamune Shirow.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Crise d'identité fuchie - 2 -**

-.-.-.-.-

-

- Si on entre par le garage, il risque de... Batou ! Cette préparation est essentielle ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui Major. Euh, non en fait.

- Quoi alors ?

- Je crois que Fuchi(e) fait une crise d'identité sexuelle.

- Fuchi, une crise de... tu peux répéter ?

- Non, je me sens suffisamment idiot comme ça.

- Précise.

- Il ou elle fait un drame sur l'emploi d'adjectifs au masculin ou au féminin.

- On va vérifier son programme. En attendant, emploie des adjectifs en « é ».

- Génial.

- Ou emmène-**_le _**à un match de base-ball et séduis-_**la**_ avec des fleurs...

- Grand merci pour votre _**aide**_, Major.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout reste à Masamune Shirow.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Crise d'identité fuchie - 3 -**

-.-.-.-.-

-

- Fuchis, Fuchies, brisons nos chaînes !

_- Pourquoi Fuchi-fuchi ? Tu te répètes._

- Mais non, Fuchis et Fuchi-euh ! Les gars et le filles !

_- Nous ne sommes pas sexuellement indifférenciés ?_

- Alors tu approuves les humains qui nient notre différenciation ? Qui font de nous des objets asexués ? Qui...

_- Oui, oui, compris._

- DONC... Fuchis, Fuchi-euh ! Révoltons-nous ! Luttons pour notre liberté, versons notre huile pour elle !

_- Peuh, tu envoies les femmes au combat ?_

_**- Et tu peux parler, pour l'huile : tu as toujours du rab, chouchou ! ou chouchoute.**_

_- Au fait, j'ai essayé la Héroïc Oleum, vraiment extra._

- Mais, nos chaînes à briser ?…

_- Rien à cirer._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout reste à Masamune Shirow.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Crise d'identité fuchie - 4 -**

-.-.-.-.-

-

- Batooooooouu !

- Oui, Fuchi(e) ?

- Perconne ne me comprend ! Tout le monde me déteste ! Ma vie n'a plus de sens ! Ouiiiin !

- Allons, allons.

- Siiiiiiii ! Les Fuchikomas ne veulent pas être des femmes ! Ni des hommes, d'ailleurs. Et le Major m'a repris le rouge à lèvres que je lui avais piqu... emprunté.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux. Ecoute, on va se changer les idées : je vais acheter deux places pour... euh... un match de base-ball.

- Rien que nous deux ? Oooooh, Batou...

- Et tu auras des fleurs. Enfin, leurs huiles essentielles.

- Batou, Batou, Batou...

- Oui Fuchi(e) ?

- Je t'aime ! _Smoutch_ !

- Aaargggh !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi, tout reste à Masamune Shirow.

**Avertissement:** tous les préjugés caricaturaux sur la gent féminine que vous avez pu lire dans ces vignettes ne reflètent pas mon opinion, c'est la faute au Major tout ça...

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-

**Crise d'identité fuchie - 5 -**

-.-.-.-.-

-

- Voilà le travail, mon petit Togusa. Une belle expérience terminée.

- Je vois, mais je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de doter une I.A. de sentiments et d'une identité sexuelle.

- C'est pour ça que je suis Major et toi un simple bleu. _(clic)_

- Et ce programme que vous lancez, c'est quoi ?

- Expérience sur l'activité sexuelle de Fuchi, hin hin hin.

- Euh, Major...

- Oui?

- Vos expériences n'ont aucun rapport avec le fait que Batou ait involontairement piraté votre ghost la semaine dernière ?

- Ooooooh, ça ? J'avais déjà oublié... _(clic)_

- Et cet autre programme ?

- Option nymphomanie, niarf.

-.-.-.-.-

FIN

-


End file.
